When Push Comes To Shove
by Flimsey0
Summary: PUSH fanfic. 9 friends have strange powers that theyre trying to control, but when Division comes to San Fran they each have a descion to make. But it tears the friends apart, forcing them to fight against each other and put theri loved ones in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey there guys. So this is a fanfiction for that movie PUSH, you know the one with Dakota Fanning and that one guy. So anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Characters. **

Diego – Watcher; sees the future, but it isn't always consistent, the future is constantly changing.

Lindsey – Stitcher; is able to heal the body of injuries.

Maria – Pusher; gets into your mind and makes her thoughts your own; is able to make you believe any lie she tells.

Angelica – Mover; an easier way of saying telekinetic.

Stephanie – Changer; is able to change the appearance of any object, if advanced enough, eve people.

Darryl – Watcher; same as above.

Ana – Bleeder; emits high-pitched screams that can shatter glass, and burst blood vessels.

Raquel – Bleeder; Same as above.

Dario – Shader; Able to hide the presence of himself and of those around him.

* * *

Chapter One

Diego had known for a while now he was a watcher. And only a select few knew that he was a watcher as well. Being a watcher came in handy. As only a high school student, it let him know what tests he would fail if he didn't study, or what girl would reject him if he asked her out. It was good for simple, trivial things. But lately he had been seeing weird things. Things that gave him a head ache, things that made it so he couldn't pay attention at home or at school. But what he was seeing wasn't clear. It was all a blur of sound a color. But none of the sound was comforting and there would often be a splash of red towards the end that sent shivers down his spine. He had tried to discuss it with his friend Daryl, he was also a watcher, but even though he had just begun only months ago getting his visions, they already clear.

Diego exited his art class. Taking art was helping him to draw his visions better. He rounded the corner making his way out of the crowded high school halls. He could see as he walked past certain students what was going to happen. The girl to his left, as soon as she finished putting her books away, she was going to the bathroom to puke. The senior to his right was a nerd, but he was finally getting the courage to ask out his crush since third grade. He felt happy for the guy because he could see she was going to say yes.

He made his way to the table near the outside of the cafeteria near the overhang. The over crowded campus was too much sometimes. San Francisco really needed to open another high school. But it seemed when he and his eight friends sat down for lunch together, things got a little less crowded and a little bit better.

He got to the table to find Lindsey sitting there already looking dreamily outwards at nothing. She tended to be a daydreamer. Lindsey as a stitcher. A stitcher was basically a healer. She had the power doctors wished they had. It was a sort of God given power, to have the ability to heal someone. To simply lay your hands on someone and take away their pain. It was possibly the reason stitchers were among the rarest of those with powers. But the power wasn't always just good, if she took the pain away; she could just as easily give it back with a simple touch. But Lindsey, being the person she was, would never do something like that, no matter how angry she got. Seeing people suffer was something she hated.

"Hey slut." Diego said sitting down. He was always rude and crude; it was part of his very humorous personality.

"Hi to you too, Diego." She said with a smile.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Getting lunch. You're a watcher, shouldn't you know that?"

He shrugged.

Within minutes, one by one with plates of food they all sat down. It was a mighty big table. First, there was Maria. Maria was a Pusher; it was also a rare gift, one of the most powerful as well. She could make her thoughts yours. She got out of trouble countless times with her ability. Everyone in their tightly knit group of friends was slightly jealous of that ability. Next there was Angelica, she was very skilled with her power as a mover. She practiced whenever she could; they had to keep their powers secret and using telekinesis wasn't something you could really do subtly. But somehow she did it. In fact she had just stopped an apple from hitting Stephanie in the head. Stephanie was a changer, she cloud change almost anything's outside appearance. She was working on changing people's outside appearance as well, but so far it wasn't as easy as changing regular objects. And then there was Daryl, the other watcher of the group. He was also Diego's best friend. Being watchers, all their friends could tell when they were seeing something. They would hold their head in their hands for a minute and then their hands would fly across the pages of their sketchbooks they carried with them everywhere. Ana and Raquel were sisters, both bleeders as well. They often had to replace windows in their home, and their parents had to wear high tech earplugs to keep the sound from hurting their ears too badly. Being sisters with only one years difference meant lots of catfights went on. Lat but not least there was Dario, he was a shader, and he could mask his presence or others. He often used it to sneak up on people, he was rather immature.

"Diego, have your visions been clearing up?" Raquel asked, everyone's attention turned to him, but he shook his head, "Not yet, everything else is clear as day, but those visions just aren't clear yet."

"That's weird." Daryl said, "I wonder if that's going to happen to me."

"You should hope it doesn't." Diego said rubbing his temples. "Those visions give me head aches."

"Ow!" Ana exclaimed, "I cut my finger on the packaging." She held up her finger with a growing spot of blood.

"Let me see." Lindsey said, and so Ana extended her arm over to Lindsey and wrapped her hand around Ana's finger and less than a second later, she let go, Ana's hand completely better, and Lindsey wiped the small amount of blood off the palm of her hand with a napkin.

"That amazes me every time." Maria said.

"Anyways guys, summer is coming up, what are we going to do, we're all graduating except for Raquel." Stephanie said.

"I don't plan on going any where." Lindsey said quietly.

"Why not?" they asked her.

"Because of Jack." Maria said giggling. Lindsey blushed.

"Jeez, your stupid boyfriend; go get married already." Diego said waving his hand in the air.

"We should all go to the beach the day after graduation." Dario suggested.

Everyone agreed in their own different way.

As lunch ended all of the friends stalked off in their own different directions. But Daryl walked away from the table with a sick feeling in his stomach. A vision was coming he could feel it, but he didn't have the normal butterfly sort of feeling, instead he felt like he wanted to puke. He'd never had bad vision since he started having them and this feeling scared him.

He made his way into the bathroom afraid he might hurl, and when he got into a stall he gripped the walls. And he slowly faded from the real world into the future.

* * *

**A/N: **So is it worth continuing, let me know. Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey so here's chapter two! Enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Two

The vision that Daryl had seen made him sick to his stomach. Not just figuratively speaking, literally. The scenes that's were portrayed in the future had literally made him lean over the filthy school toilet bowl and vomit all of his freshly eaten lunch.

He couldn't tell anyone what he had seen. It was too horrible but if he didn't, how could they change things so that the future he saw didn't happen? What if this vision had something to do with the ones Diego had been getting?

In class, his hands were forcing him to draw what he had seen. He sighed reluctantly; he had drawn exactly what he had seen.

In his vision, it started out dark, and then that's where the bad things started. He Maria, one of his best friends, lying on the ground and she wasn't napping, she was dead. She was covered in blood her face twisted into an expression of pain and her body limp, no chest movements at all. But that's not where it ended. Then he saw Dario, face down, surrounded by a puddle of blood. And it continued, Ana was dead as well, and then he saw Diego. His best friend laid on his back, covered in blood, no chest movements. He was dead as well. Raquel was sitting on top of a building, crying holding up her bloody stained hands, Angelica was next to her trying to comfort her, Stephanie was near the edge, and Lindsey was on her knees hovering over someone her hands on the body as if trying to heal him, but she was crying and yelling cursing into the open night air, and then he saw that the person was already dead, death was beyond her power. The person was himself.

That's when he had hurled. After that he had come back into reality, but it wasn't any comfort. Seeing almost all of his friend's dead and the others all in distress scared him. What was coming? What was going to happen to make this future? What could he do to change it?

"You don't look so hot." Lindsey said taking a seat next to him in their sixth period. "Are you feeling sick? Is it something I can help with?"

He looked at her, Lindsey hadn't been apart of the group for that long, she'd only moved here in her sophomore year and just recently had she discovered she was a stitcher. But she was trust worthy, a good friend, and her icy blue eyes looked at him with genuine concern.

"I feel sick, but it's not really something you could help with." He said looking away from her and down at his desk.

"Why not?"

"It's because of something I saw."

"Are you getting visions like Diego's now?" she asked in a serious tone. The mystery visions that he was having were concerning everyone.

He shook his head, "I don't know if it has something to do with those, but the one I just saw was clear, I would rather it be a blur."

"What did you see?" she asked quietly. Everyone kept their powers a secret, they were strange teenagers. What would a normal person on the street think if someone said they could see into the future? Or if they saw someone using telekinesis? Or even healing someone with a simple touch? They would blow things out of proportion, they'd be on the news, the government would be involved and bad things would happen. The teens knew they weren't the only ones on earth born with these abilities, Stephanie's parents had explained to them a lot, they themselves had powers and used to be part of something called Division but they refused tell what it was.

Daryl hesitated for a moment, but then he handed over his sketchbook. And she opened it to the most recently used page. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth.

She looked at him bewildered, "They die?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "I do too." He leaned over and pointed to the larger part of the picture, "That's you" he said, "And that's me." He pointed to the one she had her hands on. "But you're too late because I'm already dead."

Her eyes widened, "We have to tell the others, we have to go to Stephanie's parents, to see what they make of it, if they know of anything that might be happening."

He nodded, "We'll get the gang after school and head over there."

The walk to Stephanie's house from school wasn't far, but it was a tense quiet walk. No one knew yet what Daryl had seen, Lindsey had just informed everyone that it was an emergency and it was something bad.

Maria walked silently next to Daryl, he was her best friend, and though no one could ever guess, and though she would never tell, he was her crush as well. So her worry for her friend was a lot stronger than anyone could see. She contemplated possible scenarios in her mind of what he could have seen. But she just couldn't guess it. Were they in danger? Was someone going to get hurt? Normally when she was worried he give her a look that would le her know everything would be all right but when she looked up at him, his face was hard, as he stared straight ahead.

They reached Stephanie's house and her parents looked surprised to see all nine teens, but they welcomed them in slightly worried and curios as to why everyone looked so scared.

Everyone sat in the living room, on the couch or the floor; the just wanted to know what was going on.

"So, what's going on?" Stephanie's mother asked, "Why are you all here?"

Lindsey looked to Daryl and he just nodded, letting her know it was okay to tell everyone.

"Daryl had a vision." She said seriously.

"What kind of vision?" Diego asked.

"Not the good kind." Daryl said. He began to flip through the pages of his sketchbook.

"Why? What did you see?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, does someone get hurt or something?" Dario asked.

He stood and faced everyone holding up his open notebook, "Actually, we die."

Everyone's expression was stunned.

"Only Lindsey, Angelica, Raquel, and Stephanie survive." He said. "That means the other five of us die. And it's not pretty."

"How do they die?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see how, just that we end up dead."

Everyone remained silent. "But Lindsey," Stephanie said, "with your power can't you bring us back?"

"I, I don't know, I've never had to try to bring a dead person back, but I, I'm not sure if I could."

"Death is beyond a stitch's power." Stephanie's father said looking at the floor.

"In my vision, she was trying to bring me back, but she couldn't." Daryl mumbled.

"Well this sucks, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Diego said. "Don't you two have any idea what could be coming for us?" he looked at Stephanie's parents.

The looked at each other, but then her father shook his head. "No, we don't know what could cause this, if we knew how you died, then maybe, but I don't know."

"For now, we should dismiss this vision, just go on with life and see if something changes, Daryl, let us know if you have this vision again, if you do, we'll contact other watchers to see if they can see what happens." Stephanie's mother said.

"We're just supposed to go on with life knowing that he saw us die?" Raquel asked incredulously.

"We can't do anything about it right now." Stephanie's mother said. "So for now, go home, and we'll see what happens as time goes by."

So the group stood, all of them tense and scared of what would happen as the days went by.

"We should enjoy the last days of school," Maria said, "We're graduating this year and we'll regret it if we spend our last days worrying over something other that finals."

"I agree." Angelica said.

"If Daryl's vision comes true." Lindsey said softly, "Five of our friends die because I don't have enough power to save them."

"Death is a natural part of life." Raquel said, "Be happy that you can save some, but they'll all die eventually."

"If we do die," Ana said, "it won't because you didn't try to save us."

"Stop complaining," Diego said, "Let's just go along with what Maria said, enjoy our last days of school, there's barely a month left."

But the second Diego walked into his home he was hit with another one of those visions, where everything was blurred and terrifying.

* * *

**A/N: **Leave a review?


End file.
